Pathfinder: Saga of Fate/Hanji K'Zotii
Hanji K'Zotii is a human (Mwangi) witch who uses magic to both harm her enemies and heal her allies. Backstory Hanji K'Zotii was born in the city of Nantambu in the Mwangi Expanse, the same city that is home to the Magaambya, the oldest school of arcane arts in the Inner Sea region. Growing up, Hanji dreamed of becoming a student at the Magaambya, and would often watch the wizards practice their spells outside of the school. When both of her parents succumbed to illness shortly following the Inner Sea war, Hanji wished she had the power to save them, bolstering her desire to become a mage even more. She tried to enroll herself at the Magaambya when she turned fifteen, but was rejected. Outcast and alone, Hanji met an outsider from the plane of Nirvana - an agathion - who was in a similar predicament. His name was Mitoa, a creature called a silvanshee that looks very similar to a house cat. Mitoa had been banished from his homeworld by mysterious circumstances, and was looking for a mortal that could help return him to his home. He offered to help Hanji learn how to draw arcane power from the spirits of her ancestors and in return, Hanji would help Mitoa return to his home plane. Hanji learned the basics of arcane magic through Mitoa and became a witch, with Mitoa as her familiar. Using this basic level of knowledge, Hanji returned to the Magaambya to enroll again. The headmaster was impressed by Hanji's proficiency in magic, and welcomed her to study there. For six years, Hanji studied at the Magaambya to build upon her knowledge she had obtained with Mitoa. Meanwhile, Mitoa grew so attached to Hanji that he no longer felt the desire to return to his home plane, and became more interested in seeing Hanji grow to become a powerful witch. Upon finishing her studies, Hanji decided that she wanted to use her magic to help other people throughout the Inner Sea. The first place she wanted to go to was the port city of Corentyn in Cheliax, since the people in Cheliax were living in poverty under an oppressive gang known as the Iron Cog. She traveled to Corentyn only to be completely disgusted by the situation the Chelaxians were in. The first thing she did upon arriving was attend a gladiatorial match to get a glimpse of one of the atrocities committed by the Iron Cog. Sure enough, it was an incredibly unbalanced fight that pitted an unarmed vanara brawler named Lu Kong against three armed Iron Cog members. Hanji decided to interfere with the combat, but to her surprise wasn't the only one who had that idea. A kitsune summoner named Hiroto had also stepped in to help Lu Kong. Unfortunately, in the chaos, Solangus, the Iron Cog member controlling Corentyn and overseeing the fight, escaped. Hanji met with Lu Kong, Hiroto, and Raalnorg, an assassin who had his assassination attempt on Solangus foiled by the interference, and offered that they defeat Solangus together. They all agreed, and an alliance was formed. Personality Hanji is a very kind person. She doesn't want to see harm done to anyone who doesn't deserve it. She has a lot of respect for life in general. This puts her at odds with Raalnorg, who kills without emotion, and Calamity, who uses magic that focuses on blighting nature itself. Hanji has many lethal spells at her disposal, but prefers not to use them unless absolutely necessary. If a diplomatic solution to conflict is available, she will insist on taking it. Appearance As a Mwangi, Hanji has a very dark skin tone. She is completely bald, and her eyes, though normally green, glow white with the arcane power of her ancestors while she is in battle. For clothing, Hanji wears loose-fitting green robes with jeweled adornments. She does not wear shoes, but wears gold bracelets on her wrists and ankles. Starting Ability Scores * Strength: 8 * Dexterity: 15 * Constitution: 10 * Defense: 10 * Magic: 18 * Willpower: 16 Abilities Melee Attack: Shortspear * Hanji jabs at an enemy with her shortspear. This attack has low range but relatively high attack speed. Alternate Attack: Lightning Bolt * Hanji shoots a bolt of lightning from her fingertips that travels in a straight line. Standard Ability: Healing Hex * Hanji emits a burst of positive energy, healing allies in front of her in a cone-shaped burst. Advanced Ability: Ward * Hanji places a protective barrier over an ally, greatly increasing their defense and willpower scores for a short period of time. Super Ability: Life Giver * Hanji produces an overwhelming amount of positive energy that heals a large portion of health to herself and all of her allies, and revives all incapacitated allies without the need for a healing potion. Passive 1: The Hero Treatment * Hanji's Healing Hex and Life Giver abilities provide 10% more healing to good-aligned allies (Severus, Iolana, Tsun, Romulus, Hiroto, Pavo, and Brunnwald), and 5% more to neutral-aligned allies (Ostarian, Calamity, Lu Kong, Whittaker, Helvar, Micaiah, and Ker-Shal). Passive 2: Karma * Whenever Hanji provides an amount of healing greater than or equal to the collective hit point total of all her allies, the power of her next Lightning Bolt attack increases by 20% for every active party member excluding herself (so +60% damage for a full four-member party). Category:Sub pages